This invention relates to microwave antennas.
More particularly the invention relates to microwave antennas having both a wide elevation beamwidth and a wide azimuth beamwidth over a wide frequency bandwidth. Such antennas find application, for example, in airborne ground surveillance radar systems where the antenna is mounted on the nose of the aircraft and directed ahead of the aircraft.